More Than Words
by Lady Jaja
Summary: What will happen if Sakura, when she's still a baby, she was adopted by Uchiha Mikoto, mother of Itachi and Sasuke? Itachi.Sakura.Deidara. ON HOLD!
1. The only girl in the Uchiha children

Disclaimer : I just borrowed the characters from the Anime, Naruto and obviously, I do not own Naruto as well as the lyrics of some songs here that may featured in the next chapters. Only this story I own.

_**I would like to dedicate this to some of my friends; Yumi, Withering Princess, Ryan Paj and "Itachi." We haven't meet personally yet, but we've been good friends because of Anime. And I'm hopeful that one day we would get a chance to meet each other. Also I want to dedicate this to my guy-bestfriend, Arben and a good friend of mine, TJ.**_

_**To the readers, I hope you'll like it! 'cause this is my first fic! LOL... XD**_

_**o Lady Jaja o **_

_

* * *

Summary : _What will happen if Sakura (when she's still a baby) was adopted by Uchiha Mikoto, mother of Itachi and Sasuke? 

_Pairings : _Itachi / Sakura / Deidara (its not the common pairings of Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke)

* * *

**MORE THAN WORDS**

**Chapter One**

_**The only girl in the Uchiha children**_

Haruno Rika had been adopted by the Uchihas one of the most powerful and richest clan in Konoha village. She was adopted when she is only 8 months old because her clan had been forfeited by the Sound ninjas. Uchiha Mikoto, mother of Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke, by that time, she badly wanted a daughter and because she saw her in an orphanage house, she immediately took her and renamed her "Uchiha Sakura." _Sakura _because her hair was pretty pink like the cherry blossom trees and because she already knew that Sakura is meant for her **_--_**to be Sakura's mother. And she had loved her as a real daughter who came from hers. All the Uchiha accepted Sakura warmly because, who can resist Sakura?... she looked like an angel sent down for them. But Mikoto told everyone including her husband who also accepted Sakura to be a member of their clan and Itachi who was 5 years old by then, that they would not reveal the true identity of her until she reached 18. Sasuke don't know anything about that because he's just 1 year old by then.

_**15 years later...**_

_'Ugh!... I don't wanna go to school today' _Sakura said to herself. She sat on her bed looking at her clock beside the lampshade, it was 5:30 in the morning. She slouchily stood up and headed to her bathroom that was connected in her bedroom. She took a long shower and then she brushed her teeth. After finishing her morning _"rituals"_, she went downstairs and walked to the hall where the kitchen was.

She saw everyone were already on their long and elegant dining table, eating their breakfast except Sasuke. She bet Sasuke will be waking up late again. She yawned while walking towards her chair and a maid approached her to take out the chair for her. She was in front of Itachi's. Another maid approached her just to give her the breakfast she ordered a little earlier when she passed by the kitchen. It was a black forest cake with a cherry on the top, it was her favorite! and a glass of milk.

"Arrigatou" she gave a warm smile to the maid. And the maid just bowed to her showing her respect to Sakura.

She looked at everybody. "Ohayou!" she greeted them with a smile on her face.

"My... could you please tell me why my daughter looks very happy today?" her mother asked her with curiosity in her eyes. Her mother was on her left side.

"Okaa-san, its just that..." she paused as she was thinking too, why is she happy? And all of a sudden, she smiled cheerfully again. "Well, that's what I feel today, Okaa-san!" then she took a piece of her cake by her fork and brought it in her mouth.

Her mother giggled. "You remind me when I was on your age" her mother said, then they all laugh except Itachi who was busy eating his breakfast, pretending that he didn't care but surely, he was listening too.

"Well, your mother is right" her father said and then they all laugh again at her father's comment.

They were interrupted when a maid excused Sakura and whisper something.

"Young lady, you have a phone call from Hyuuga Neji" the maid whispered to her right ear.

Sakura gestured the maid to lead her to the main room of the Uchiha mansion, the living room. Then she looked up at her parents whose still busy teasing each other.

"Excuse me" she excused and her parents just nod at her and proceed to their _"teasing moments."_ She stood up and followed the maid. But before she left, Itachi had eyed her suspiciously.

_**In the living room...**_

The maid handed the cordless phone to Sakura. "Thankyou, you may leave" she commanded. Before the maid gone, she gave Sakura a graceful bow and left.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?" Neji's voice came from the other line.

"Yes, Neji?"

"I have a big favor to ask, Sakura"

"If I can do, I will do it but If I can't, well I'm sorry" she frankly said.

"It's not that hard, Sakura-chan!"

"So, what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Okay. Would you please be absent for today?" Neji told her at last.

"And why is that?"

"I have something to tell you please..."

"About?" she have guessed it already but she still asked him.

"About Ten-Ten" he told her without hesitance.

Her guess was right. Because Ten-Ten and him have broken up a week ago and she guessed he only wants a companion to talk to and besides, Sakura was a close friend of Ten-Ten.

"Okay. Infact, I also don't want to go to school today."

"Where would we meet?"

"I guess let's just meet at your house"

"Okay. I'll wait for you here."

"Then, see you later!"

After she hung up on the phone, she went running to her bedroom almost dancing. But unbeknownst to her, Itachi was listening to their conversation from the other wall and he really have this **questions** building inside of him.

_**In the room of Sakura...**_

Sakura had just finished dressing up into her lavender turtle neck and a black skirt that reached below her knees and a pair of high-heeled sandals with lavender colored laces that was crossed in her legs each, when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in" she permitted.

The door opened and it spitted out Itachi. He closed the door after he stepped in.

She looked at the door to see who it was. "Oh, nii-san! need something?" she asked her older brother, Itachi.

Itachi leaned on the door and smirked. "Nothing... just checking up my only little sister!" he said still holding his famous smirk.

"Huh?" she was taken aback in her brother's words.

"I know what you're thinking right now" he paused for a while and spoke again. "...and that's, why all of a sudden?"

"Yeah?" she absent-mindedly answered.

"I just want to be close to you 'cause you're my only sister" he explained to her then he smile but a true smile.

"..." she was speechless.

"Know what?..." he started again.

"What?" she asked while fixing some of her stuffs in her bag.

"There's an arrogant bastard guy who challenged me yesterday!" he started telling his _"unpleasant events." _Itachi said emotionless as his eyes rove her pretty face.

"And who is that guy?" she asked still not looking at her brother's eyes.

"I believe you and Sasuke were batchmates of him." Itachi told her.

* * *

**_Sneak Peek_**

"Neji, w-why are you l-looking at me like that?" she asked him nervously.

"Is it so wrong to look at you like this?" he said and then chuckled evilly that made Sakura shivered.

"Neji, stop it!" she growled at him.

"Why should I stop? is it so bad to stare at you like this?" he was still staring at her maliciously.

"Because you were staring at me like... as if you were going to rape me!" she told him and stepped backwards.

Neji didn't respond at her words but he only chuckled evilly again. And that made her shivered again.

"You won't going to rape me aren't you?" she stepped backwards again but soon she hitted the wall and made her helpless.

"If yes, what will you do?" he said huskily and his eyes were full of lust. He trapped Sakura to the wall by pinning her by his body and putting his hands on both sides of hers so that, she can't escape.

"Stop it or I will scream!" she shouted at him.

"Then scream! for all I care 'cause nobody will hear you." he hissed at her ear.

_**A/N: Will Sakura be saved or... so, watch out for that! And also watch out for Deidara in the next chapter! bwahahaha!... I'm so evil! joke LOL... XD**_

_**Whew! wiping my forehead at last I'm done with the first chapter of my first fic! this is... I guess, long enough for all of you?... I hope I satisfied your time reading my fic?... heehee!... XD**_

_**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this fic for all of you! And I'm hoping, too, that you would wait for my next update I guess next week? and uhm... please review so that, you can inform me if you like it and requests are welcome! (if you like to request something?) hehe... peace**_

_**o Lady Jaja o**_

_This chapter were done: March 29, 2006 (Wednesday) ; 4:25 p.m._


	2. A karma for Sakura

Disclaimer : I just borrowed the characters from the Anime, Naruto and obviously, I do not own Naruto as well as the lyrics of some songs here that may featured in the next chapters. Only this story I own.

**_To all who reviewed my first chapter, I was overwhelmed that you've liked it and I personally appreciated it. _Arrigatou Gozaimasu! _(thankyou very much)_**

… **_here's the second chapter you've been waiting for!... YeY!... I've finished it at last!... _For only 1 day. Imagine that! .. just for all of you!_ heehee!... XD_**

_**To the readers, I hope you'll like it! 'cause this is my first fic! (I'm proud and proud of being pinoy!) LOL... XD**_

_**o Lady Jaja o **_

_

* * *

Summary : _What will happen if Sakura (when she's still a baby) was adopted by Uchiha Mikoto, mother of Itachi and Sasuke? 

_Pairings : _Itachi / Sakura / Deidara (its not the common pairings of Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke)

* * *

**NOTE : **I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong. So, I've edited this chapter I hope you understand because like I've said, this is my first fic and I cannot contact my beta for now. And I hope you still like this story...

**MORE THAN WORDS**

**Chapter Two**

_**A karma for Sakura**_

"I believe you and Sasuke were batchmates of him." Itachi told her.

"Really?..." she said in disbelief, that's the time she finally looked at her brother's eyes. She could see from his red irises that he wasn't lying nor telling a joke. "...who's that unlucky guy to challenged you like that?" she continued.

"Well, he's..." Itachi stopped from telling who it was because he was thinking if he can tell it now or he'll wait for the right time to tell her who's that guy he was mentioning to her right now.

"Well?..." Sakura asked, taking him back to reality from his deep thoughts.

He just stared at her and Sakura gave him a question-look.

Itachi sighed and compose his self. "Well, I better go now." He was about to turn around and reach for the door knob when Sakura called him.

"But, nii-san, wait..." she said coyly while looking down at the floor and just glancing out on him.

Itachi walked towards her and tapped her head with his palm then he grinned at her. "Forget it, okay?"

When Sakura looked up to face him, Itachi suddenly became serious again. "Just be careful to who's your going out with. I don't want you to be troubled by other guys out there." He advised her. Then he turned his back at her and went out.

Sakura were still standing there. Confused and surprised at the same time by her brother's actions and words.

_'Weird!... moment ago he was angry about the guy who challenged him then, now he's concern to me about the boys who were dating me then, what's the point or the connection of all he had told me?... and did I just see concern in his eyes or just..." _shethought and blinked many times. "Oh, nothing!" she exclaimed and proceed to stuffing her bag.

_**In the Hyuuga mansion...**_

A silver BMW parked in the front of the Hyuuga mansion. Then the driver of it went out and walked to the other side of the BMW and opened the door for Sakura. Once she've hopped out, she told her driver to go home now and don't wait for her. She'll just go home by herself.

She was about to push the button of the doorbell when the gate opened and revealed Neji.

"Oh, hi!" she greeted him with a smile.

"What took you so long?" Neji asked her calmly but she can detect in his voice that he's angry because he was waiting for her like for years! and it's her fault to made Neji wait for two and a half hours.

"I'm sorry. Sasuke asked me out to help him to his girlfriend, Ino." she lied perfectly. But the truth is, she only escaped from her parents because surely, they would not allow her to absent except she's sick. So she waited her parents to leave before she leaves.

"Let's forget it and let's just get inside." Neji told her then he grabbed her wrist and lead her inside the Hyuuga mansion.

"Hn.." she agreed and let him held her wrist.

In the hallway, Sakura still followed Neji with his hand on her wrist. Then she noticed that he stopped and she did as well. They were in front of a navy blue door. He touched the door knob and opened the door. She followed him and went inside.

"Welcome to my bedroom." he smirked and her eyes widened.

"What?... why did you bring me here?" she yelled at him.

"Why are you so shocked?"

"I thought we'll go somewhere elsebut not here in **your bedroom!**"she yelled again.

"Why not? and if you want to go somewhere else, let's just go there later but for now, let's chill-out here!" he smirked while putting his hands on his pocket.

"What's your problem?" she was furious this time.

"You know what's my problem." he said calmly to her. He walked to his bed and lay there. He used his arms to pillow his head.

She sighed and followed him to the bed, she's just sitting on the edge of it. "Okay, can you offer me some juice 'cause I'm getting thirsty." she asked him demandingly.

Without hesitance, he stood up again and walked towards the door. When he's already at the door, he half-turned around to face her. "Wait here. I'll just go to the kitchen and get you something to drink." Then she just nod and Neji closed the door.

_**In the kitchen...**_

He called out his maid to prepare an orange juice while he took out a sleeping pill in his pocket. Then he smirked devilishly.

_**Back at Neji's room...**_

Sakura was about to open the photo album of Neji and Ten-Ten when she heard the door opened. "Oh! sorry." she apologized for not asking a permission from him.

As he walks towards her, "It's alright. Anyway, here's your juice." he handed her, her juice.

"Thankyou," then she took a sip on her orange juice.

He half-smiled devilishly. But Sakura didn't notice it.

"You know what?... you're so beautiful even you don't wear any make-up, you're still beautiful!" he started while sitting beside her.

"Oh, thankyou." she was flattered on his compliment. But before she took a sip again, she glanced at him because she noticed that he's staring at her maliciously. She emptied her juice quickly and stood up because she felt discomfort under his gaze.

"Where are you going?" he huskily said.

"I'm just going to the kitchen and get some water." she lied but she didn't know to herself why she lied.

Neji stood up and followed her. Sakura were standing near in the wall beside Neji's bed.

"You're not going anywhere." there's a determination in Neji's voice and that made Sakura nervous. The sleeping pill weren't effect **_--_**not yet. His eyes rove her from head to toe then up again and stop at her chest.

"Neji, w-why are you l-looking at me like that?" she asked him nervously and the glass she was holding slipped out in her hands absent-mindedly.

"You're not the Neji I used to know!" she bellowed with a tear dropped out of her eye.

"Oh, yeah. It is!" he chuckled and proceed to stared at her with malice.

"I said stop!"

"Is it so wrong to look at you like this?" he said and then chuckled evilly that made Sakura shivered.

"Neji, stop it!" she growled at him.

"Why should I stop? is it so bad to stare at you like this?" he was still staring at her maliciously.

"Because you were staring at me like... as if you were going to rape me!" she told him and stepped backwards.

Neji didn't respond at her words but he only chuckled evilly again. And that made her shivered again.

"You won't going to rape me aren't you?" she stepped backwards again but soon she hitted the wall and made her helpless.

"If yes, what will you do?" he said huskily and his eyes were full of lust. He trapped Sakura to the wall by pinning her by his body and putting his hands on both sides of hers so that, she can't escape.

"Stop it or I will scream!" she shouted at him.

"Then scream! for all I care 'cause nobody will hear you." he hissed at her ear.

"Neji, don't do this to me! just because you lost Ten-Ten as your girlfriend and make me some substitute for your needs!" she yelled at him, begging.

"You're wrong, Sakura... I love you already and I don't know when it happened." he started kissing her cheeks down to her shoulders and nape. Sakura placed her hands on Neji's chests to push him away but she can't struggle enough because the pill were now taking effect on her, making her weak.

"It's lust, Neji and it's not love," she slurrily said. That made Neji smirked because the pill were now taking effect on her.

"Don't you dare..." she slurrily hissed. Sakura's vision became blurry and her mind started to black out._ 'What's happening to me?... did he put a sleeping pill on my juice?... wake up, Sakura! you can't give up now!' _she said in her mind.

Neji was about to kiss her on her lips when the door slammed open!

"Don't you dare touch my sister or you'll pay the consequences!" a man showed up in the scene.

"Nii-san..." that's the only word that came out in her lips before she lost consciousness and maybe if she hadn't held by Neji, she was already fell to the floor. She gave in because she know she is safe now because Itachi is here to save her from Neji.

When Neji blinks, Itachi appeared in front of him. "Get your hands off her!" he calmly said to him but Neji knows he is angry now. So he followed him. Handing Sakura very careful to Itachi and Itachi carried Sakura in his arms, bridal-style.

Neji smirked. "Well, well, well... look who's here?... the strongest, famous and captain of ANBU squad, Uchiha Itachi!" he said while his arms crossed.

"And look who's talking to me right now, a Hyuuga who challenged me last time but loses just with a one blow of my fist!" Itachi mocked him. That made Neji embarrased of being remembered to him again what had happened last time he fought Itachi.

Itachi turned his back on him with a swish of his black cloak. "Be careful to whom your talking to right now and I should've killed you by now because of what you did in my sister but as a captain of the ANBU squad, I'll just report you at the Hokage's office. But if you do this again, I'll make sure you'll suffer in my own hands!" he growled at him.

Neji just get mad but can't do anything because he knows he can killed off by Itachi especially with his Sharingan. What can Byakugan can do to Sharingan? **--**Nothing.

Before Itachi left, he gave him a smirk and walked out of his room with Sakura in his arms.

_**Outside the Hyuuga mansion...**_

Itachi were jumping on the rooftops of the houses as he headed for home. He held Sakura in his arms so protectively as if she would slipped out from his held. Then he looked down at her. _'Damn that Hyuuga for making you like this and good thing that I've followed you or otherwise...' _he stopped in his thoughts. _'Damn that Hyuuga!' _he cursed Neji again in his mind.

* * *

**_Sneak Peek_**

Itachi was about to enter their house when someone called him.

"Hey, Itachi!... yeah," a man called him out. And Itachi stopped in his tracks.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?" he asked to the man who called him.

"Just dropping by... yeah," he grinned at him as he noticed the girl in his arms.

"Wait here. I'll just put her down on her bed." he told him.

"You're being rude, Itachi! as your best friend, you'll not let me come inside and offer something?... yeah," he teased.

"Fine. Come in." he told him and waited for Deidara to get inside first to their house.

_**A/N: You know what is the karma for Sakura?... she disobeyed her parents that's why it happened to her. And I hope, you all get what I want to tell. Because it's hard to explain, you know!.. nyahahaha!... XD**_

_**Deidara always have a "yeah" word in his dialogues, right? and hey, can anyone tell me what's in Japanese the word "sister" ?... Thanks!**_

_**In the next chapter the love triangle will begun!... so, wait for my next update, okay?... but I'm sorry if the chapter 3 will be taking long before it will made completely because, I'm going to have a summer vacation and at the same time, having my holy week vacation! but please, still bear with me because I promise you the next chapter will be so much enjoyable to read because it has so many twist and boldness.. blah.. blah.. blah.. heehee!... so, watch out for that, okay?... XD**_

_**And... oh! before I forgot, read my profile by clicking my name up there! okay?..**_

_**WARNING: If you'll not make a review in my story, I will delete it and I'm serious! ...bwahahaha!... XD**_

_**o Lady Jaja o**_

_This chapter were done: March 31, 2006 (Friday) ; around 6 p.m._

_And edited: April 2, 2006 (Sunday) ; around 3 p.m._


	3. Answers for Itachi

Disclaimer : I just borrowed the characters from the Anime, Naruto and obviously, I do not own Naruto as well as the lyrics of some songs here that may featured in the next chapters. Only this story I own.

_**Hello again! I apologize for taking so long before I updated because I unwind myself in many things hehe!... So, I made this chapter longer, for you to forgive me and I will post the chapter four next week and that's a promise but now, read the third chapter ok?... To my dear reviewers whom I considered as my friends, I have replies for all your reviews after my story of chapter three. Thank you.**_

_**o Lady Jaja o**_

**Japanese word – Definition :**

**Imouto – little sister**

**Aniki – older brother or brother**

_

* * *

Summary : _What will happen if Sakura (when she's still a baby) was adopted by Uchiha Mikoto, mother of Itachi and Sasuke? 

_Pairings : _Itachi / Sakura / Deidara (its not the common pairings of Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke)

* * *

**MORE THAN WORDS**

**Chapter Three**

_**Answers for Itachi**_

Itachi was about to enter their house when someone called him.

"Hey, Itachi!... yeah," a man called him out. And Itachi stopped in his tracks.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?" he asked to the man who called him.

"Just dropping by... yeah," he grinned at him as he noticed the girl in his arms.

"Wait here. I'll just put her down on her bed." he told him.

"You're being rude, Itachi! As your best friend, you'll not let me come inside and offer something?... yeah," he teased.

"Fine. Come in." he told him and waited for Deidara to get inside to their house first and followed after.

After they stepped into the house, he left Deidara to bring Sakura to her bedroom. As he was making his way to the staircase, he saw a servant walking upstairs.

"Rin!" called Itachi, not too loud but enough to hear.

The calling of her name stopped her from walking as she recognized the voice. That deep voice only belongs to Itachi. Turning around, she found Itachi standing at the foot of the staircase.

Rin was one of their maids but Rin is the personal maid of Sakura.

"Itachi-sama!" she hurriedly walked downstairs and as she gets nearer to him, she noticed Sakura was in his arms, unconscious. This made Rin panicked and walked faster to him.

"Oh my...! Itachi-sama, what happened to Sakura-sama?" she said with a worried expression on her face, she gently shove away some hair strands of Sakura that covering her left face.

"I'll tell you later. Let's take her to her bed first." he said flatly as usual. But Rin can sense his anger even he tries to hide it and she just followed him.

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

After 3 minutes of walking, they finally got to the door of Sakura's bedroom. Since Itachi was holding Sakura, Rin opened the door for them.

Itachi immediately went inside and laid Sakura on her bed, reaching down he removed her sandals before he tucked her into the white sheets. And leaning down on her face again, he gently put a kiss on her forehead.

Rin were just standing over there five feet away from them, watching Itachi of how sweet he was treating Sakura. She can picture him and Sakura a very sweet couple. But after a couple of seconds, she realized what she had just said. _'Oh, Rin! What the heck are you thinking? It's impossible 'cause they are siblings! Ofcourse, Itachi-sama was just showing his brotherly love for Sakura-sama!' _she told herself in her mind. She was taken back to reality when Itachi spoke again.

"Take care of Sakura. I'll be back later. I have _some things _to deal with first." --_for Sakura. _He didn't continue the last part but when he faces Rin, he activated his Sharingan.

That made Rin's eyes widened. Because she knew Itachi very well. He'd only use his Sharingan with purpose but now is different.

Itachi smirked at the look of her face... confused, shocked and most of all, scared.

"I-Itachi-s-sama..." that's the only word that came out of her mouth seems like the words she wanted to spit out was stuck in her throat.

Itachi glanced at her as he made his way to the door, Rin's eyes following him, He pushed the door gently so it will not make a noise, he stepped out and before he closed the door, he turned his head over his left shoulder and spoke again, locking their gazes. "Sorry about that... If I scared you? Just don't hesitate to call me if something's wrong to my sister." he stated clearly and seriously to her.

"Hai, Itachi-sama." At last, she found her words and didn't stammer like earlier. Then she bowed down at him, when she heard the door shut gently she regained her composure and took a deep breath. _'My... what a sadistic Uchiha! He makes me nervous all the time even when he's a kid!' _she thought.

Then she went to Sakura and sat on the chair beside the bed where Sakura was laying. She put her arms on the bed and rested her head on her arms, watching the sleeping face of Sakura closely. She sighed. "You're still beautiful even while you're sleeping..." she said in a hush tone then her eyes began to close heavily. "Sakura-sama... I'm just wondering... maybe if I happened to be a boy, I probably had a crush on you long time ago..." then she drifted off to sleep.

_**In the hall...**_

Itachi was walking around the hall, wondering where Deidara go. When he asked the maid who happened to be in the hall, too, she answered, "Yes, Itachi-sama. He was in the kitchen." After that, he walked out quickly leaving the maid without saying "thankyou" at least.

_**In the kitchen...**_

Itachi arrived at the kitchen and he spotted Deidara sitting on their kitchen bench, he was reading a book while taking a bite of tempura. He sighed. _'Who told you, to go in here huh?' _he thought.

Itachi made his presence known. "Why are you here, Deidara?" said Itachi, glaring at him with his Sharingan still on.

"Sorry. But I told your maid to cook some for me because I'm hungry... yeah," Deidara replied, the book were still blocking his face from the sight of Itachi.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the living room?" Itachi said with a menacing look on his face. "...and how many times do I have to tell you that, you must inform me first before you dropped by here. You're being careless!"

Deidara slowly put his book down before he answered. "What's ya problem, man? And your temper today is so high? Anyway, I know your parents aren't here so I'm not being careless!" Deidara defended himself, frowning a little bit.

Itachi answered a smirk and he walked to the fridge taking out two cans of beer. He threw the other in the air and Deidara catch it by one hand over his head. They opened their own beers, brought it to their mouth and took one swallow.

Then Itachi withdrew his beer from his lips. "I won't tolerate it next time. Understood?" he said leaning on the fridge, drinking again.

Deidara once again, plastered his grin on his lips. "Yeah, yeah, I know! But why are you hot tempered today, Itachi-san?" he asked again because he was intrigued that Itachi was in a very bad mood for the first time. "I guess it's not because of me right?" he said then drinking again on his beer.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You've guessed it right."

"Uhm... Itachi-san, who's that pretty girl in your arms a while ago?... hope you wouldn't mind me asking?... yeah," he asked.

"No. Not at all! Well, that _pretty_ girl?..." Itachi said, confirming.

"Yeah?"

"She's my only little sister. Her name is Sakura." he answered plainly but amusement in his eyes. "Why did you ask?" he asked him like he was teasing Deidara.

_'So her name is Sakura...' _he absent mindedly said in his mind, then realized what Itachi told him before he gave the girl's name. "S-SISTER!..." Deidara almost coughed from drinking.

"Got a problem with that?" Itachi taunted.

"N-no! I mean... well... it's just that, you two didn't look alike... yeah," he explained to Itachi.

"Well, she dyed her hair pink and she inherited my Great Grandma's green eyes that's why we don't look alike." Itachi answered him with a very perfect lie. Well, it's expected because he's good for not showing his real emotions. "Want her pic?" said Itachi, now getting more amused because Deidara seemed interested to _his sister._

Deidara blush a little on that but managed to change the topic. "Anyway, I'm just here to inform you that our leader wants you to report to him right now." he said hoping Itachi would forget about him asking his sister.

Itachi paused in taking a swallow again. "Tell him I will report to him but not now." he said firmly.

"Why?"

Deidara felt Itachi's anger taking him over again.

"Because... do you know Hyuuga Neji?" he asked Deidara bluntly.

"Yeah... that white-eyed freak?" Deidara answered with a chuckle.

Itachi swallowed again from his beer until it was empty. "He has debts to me that he must pay." he said smoothly, throwing the empty beer to the thrash can.

"Oh really?..." said Deidara, seems like he understand now why Itachi is in a very bad mood today.

Itachi smirked. He was about to turn around and leave when Deidara spoke again.

"Don't you want me to see how you bath that Hyuuga in his own blood?... yeah,"

"If you want, you can come but stay out of it. He's mine to deal with!" this time, his voice was back to seriousness again.

"Well, then, c'mon!... yeah," Deidara urged excitedly before throwing the not-yet-empty beer to the thrash can.

_**Back in Sakura's room...**_

Rin groaned and slowly fluttered her eyes opened; she turned her head on the side and saw the clock. _'Past 5. So, I have slept 2 hours and that long?...' _she thought.

Then she heard Sakura moaned while sleeping. On instinct, she placed her palm on Sakura's forehead.

She leapt up from her chair almost immediately, when she felt Sakura's forehead very hot and it means, she had a high fever. She panicked again, didn't know what she'll do. Then she remembered what Itachi said to her 2 hours ago. _'Don't hesitate to call me if something's wrong to my sister.'_

After that, she decided to went out and call him. But unfortunately, her friend, a maid, too, told her that Itachi were not here, he went out with his friend, Deidara.

Didn't know what to do, she decided to walked back to Sakura's room. While walking quickly, she accidentally bumped to Sasuke. Luckily, they didn't get off-balance.

"Looks like in a hurry?" said Sasuke in patience.

"Oh! I'm very sorry, Sasuke-sama!" still, her voice was in panick.

Sasuke noticed her panicking voice. "Did something happen?" he asked in curiosity.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama, I don't know what to do! Because, Sakura-sama had a high fever... please help me... what shall I do?" she asked in a panicking voice, her hands gripping tightly on his own.

Sasuke's eyebrows almost connected when he heard it. "Calm down okay?... Is Sakura in her room?" he said calmly.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

"..." He claimed his hands and started to run towards Sakura's bedroom.

Rin followed him. "But Sasuke-sama, your parents still didn't know about Sakura-sama's condition right now."

"I'll call them after we took care of my sister." To that, Rin didn't reply. They continue to walk hurriedly towards the room of Sakura.

Getting on her room, Sasuke touched her forehead and it was burning. Sakura was breathing heavily, she was sweating and her body was hot.

"Rin, go bring me a towel and a bowl of cold water." he ordered.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," said Rin while bowing down and then turning around to leave to get the things she'd been asked.

_'Hmn... I guess aniki will surely scream his head off when he see you in this condition.' _Sasuke said in his mind and remembered the days when they're very young and Itachi showed his care for the first time.

_**Flashback...**_

_It was summertime, and they decided to have a vacation in their Grandparents' house and it has a private beach because that house was near the sea. Arriving on their Grandparents' house, Sasuke and Sakura excitedly ran to the sands to make sand castles while Itachi, at the age of 12, stayed silent like he was bored and laid his back on a big branch of a tree, watching them. Their parents were chatting with the old Uchihas in the house._

_An hour had passed, Sasuke and Sakura get tired and bored of making sand castles and looked for another thing to play._

_"Nii-san, I have a better idea!" Sakura told Sasuke._

_"What is it, imouto?" said Sasuke excitedly._

_"Why don't we swim on the beach?" she said cheerfully._

_"Yeah! That's a great idea!" he said and gave a cheerful smile, too. "And let's call aniki to play with us on the beach!" he continued._

_"Sure. That will be more fun!" she agreed in the suggestion of Sasuke._

_After that, Sasuke shouted at the tree where Itachi was. "Aniki, aniki, come down and join us on the beach!"_

_"I don't like to join you, brats!" he said annoyingly while his eyes closed._

_"Oh, c'mon!... PLEEEEEEEEEASE!..." they both please on Itachi to play with them._

_After a few seconds, Itachi was forced by those two brats. He jumped off the tree and landed gracefully by his feet. "Fine."_

_"Yey!" Sasuke and Sakura rejoiced._

_Sasuke and Itachi went back to the house of their Grannies, to change in their swimming trunks, the same with Sakura, to change in her swim suit. After changing, they went to the beach._

_The three of them were swimming, collecting some sea shells under the water and playing happily and they seemed just alright but not so long because suddenly, a big wave appeared behind Sakura. When she turned around, it was too late for her to get away from it and she started to panicked. The only thing she could do is to scream at the top of her lungs._

_And her screams caught the attentions of her brothers whose busily picking carefully some small crabs and starfishes, they were in the seashore at that time but Sakura was in the 'almost' far part of the water._

_"What the...--?" Itachi looked at Sakura who was very far at them, screaming because of the big wave approaching her. 'Shit!' he cursed in his mind. "SAKURA! GET AWAY FROM THAT WAVE NOW!" he shouted at her and immediately swam towards her, hoping he could still get to her and save her from the big wave on time._

_Sakura replied, "I CAN'T! I'M SCARED! AAAAAH!---" she was eaten by the big wave. That's the time she lost consciousness and her body was carried down to the sea floor by the impact of the raging wave that hitted her a while ago. Then an arm wrapped in her waist and took her out from the water._

_Sasuke was in the seashore with a worried face, hoping that, Itachi could save their only sister. A few seconds later, his eyes widened but not because of scared or something... but in happiness. Because, he saw Itachi appeared from the water with Sakura in his arms._

_Itachi was panting heavily. He noticed Sakura was not breathing and that made him nervous again. He immediately walked back to the seashore as he carried her bridal-style. As they got there, he laid Sakura on the sand._

_Sasuke ran to them. "Now what?" he asked panicky. He knew he will be punished by their parents because he did not watch Sakura carefully._

_"You, brat!... why didn't you watch after her?" Itachi growled at him._

_Sasuke didn't reply but he get shocked when Itachi's lips are now on Sakura's lips and his hands are on her belly. "What are you doing to her, aniki?"_

_Itachi didn't answer, he just continue what he's doing. After a few minutes, Sakura coughed and choke out the water she had drank._

_Itachi and Sasuke sighed in relief._

_That's the time Itachi spoke again. "I gave her a mouth to mouth respiration."_

_"You're so intelligent, aniki!" Sasuke complimented his older brother while smiling at them cheerfully again._

_Sakura blinked many times before turning her head to the side. "What happened?" Sakura asked Sasuke, she's still laying on the sand._

_"Aniki saved you!" he informed her happily._

_Then Sakura tried to stand up and Sasuke helped her. "But... where is he?"_

_"Huh?" Sasuke puzzled, too, when he didn't find Itachi anywhere. "He was here a while ago." he said._

_"Oh..." that's the only word she could say at that time._

_"Maybe he's just shy of showing that he really cares for us or to be exact, for you?..." Sasuke explained smoothly to her._

_"W-what?" she said in disbelief._

_**End of flashback**_

When Rin got back with a wet towel and a bowl of cold water, she caught Sasuke still standing and staring blankly at Sakura's face. "Sasuke-sama?" she called at Sasuke. But he didn't answer nor move. She tried to call him again this time she's walking towards him. "Sasuke-sama, I brought now the things we need for Sakura." No answer from him again. _'Was he having a day dream?' _she thought.

She put the things that she's carrying on the table beside the bed and decided to tap him on his shoulders. "Sasuke-sama, I'm here now. I hope you heard me?" this time her voice is louder so that, he'll surely hear her.

Sasuke was taken back to reality when he heard her and he turned his face on her. "Oh, sorry... I'd just recalled the old days that's why my attention is not here." he gave a small chuckle.

"Uhm... the things you've wanted me to bring are on the table now." Rin informed him, her voice was back to normal unlike earlier it was panicking.

"Mn.. Arrigato." Sasuke took the towel and put it into the cold water to wet it and taking it out, twisting it to remove the excess water then he put it to Sakura's forehead.

"I hope she'll get well soon before Itachi-sama gets back home." Rin said. She's sitting on the other side of the bed.

"What? Did Itachi know what happened to Sakura?" he asked, half confused and half worried.

"Not when Sakura-sama got a fever." Rin answered.

"Wait!... What?... I can't get what you're trying to tell me." Sasuke said furiously.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama, but your brother hasn't told me what exactly happened to Sakura-sama, yet." she said sadly.

"Does it mean there's something happened to Sakura before she got a fever?"

"I think, yes. Your brother came back with Sakura-sama unconscious in his arms 2 hours ago."

"Now I got it!" he almost said it loudly. "Rin, take care Sakura for me while I search for my aniki, okay?" he ordered once again.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." she obediently said, watching him gone with a poof of a smoke.

**_At the main door of the Uchiha mansion; One hour later..._**

Sasuke was about to open the door when the door opened by itself and he knew it was Itachi who opened it. When the door flipped open, he's right. It was...

"Itachi, where the hell did you go?... I've been looking for you everywhere here in Konoha!" then Sasuke pulled his shirt and dragged him in. He noticed he's alone and Deidara are not with him this time then he closed the door.

"Why? Did you missed me, brat?"

Sasuke took his hand off his shirt and clenched it. "We don't have a time to make jokes right now you know!" Sasuke said in a serious tone. He looked into his brother's eyes now calmed and his Sharingan are not activated. "What happened to Sakura?"

Itachi's eyes widened a little bit in shock. "What happened to her?" he asked, taking the question back to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "She had a fever a while ago but luckily, Rin and I got managed her temperature down but don't worry, she's fine now unlike earlier." he told him.

"It's because of the effect of the sleeping pill that she swallowed, that sleeping pill is not ordinary that's why there's an effect after swallowing it." Itachi explained at him. Then he was gone with a poof of a smoke.

Sasuke knows where he will go. _'To imouto's room...' _he thought. Then he, too, gone with a poof of a smoke.

_**Again, to Sakura's bedroom...**_

"How is she?" a male voice came behind Rin.

Rin looked at her back to see Itachi approaching. "Itachi-sama, she's okay now." she happily informed him while standing up from sitting at the edge of the bed.

A poof of a smoke appeared behind Itachi. "Who did it to her?... Making her swallowed the sleeping pill?" Sasuke asked Itachi again.

"Hyuuga Neji." he answered calmly. As he got near to Sakura, he gently caressed her cheek with his calloused fingers.

"What!" Sasuke felt his blood boiled after hearing who'd done it to Sakura. "That bastard!" he was about to leave when Itachi stopped him by his words.

"Sasuke, you don't have to. I already punished him that's why I'm gone for 3 hours." he smirked evilly with satisfaction.

"Why you didn't tell me?... I might came along with you and---" he was cut off by Itachi's words.

"Calm down, Sasuke. There's no need to worry what matters the most now is that, Sakura is fine right now." he said smoothly then pulling the covers up to Sakura's shoulders. **_'But there are questions I still need to find answers.'_**

"Fine! But next time, aniki, _please_ inform me, okay?" said Sasuke like a stubborn child.

_**One week later...**_

Everything went back to normal and Sakura, at least, managed to forgot what happened to her a week ago by joining every activity in school. Plus, she didn't saw Neji anymore in their school and she wondered why.

Its dismissal time and every student are now on the corridors... chatting, playing tricks, taking in and taking out some of their stuffs in their own lockers, walking out. But a certain pink-haired girl was looking for someone. _'Oh, there you are!'_

"Oi, Ino!" Sakura shouted as she waved at her best friend to come to her and Ino did.

Ino giggled. "Hey, girl!... long time no see!"

"Yeah..." they both started to walked out of the school.

"Why did you absent the whole last week?" Ino asked her in curiosity. "I called you last time and your maids keep on telling me that you're not in your house." she continued.

"Yes, 'cause I got sick." she lied, hoping Ino will not notice her lying and immediately change the topic.

"Anyway..." Ino started.

_'Kami-sama, Arrigato!' _she thought.

"...there's a new restaurant near here. Want to come with me and check it out?" Ino told her.

"Sure!"

In the road, they keep on chatting like there's no more tomorrow. Then when they turned to the right direction, Sakura bumped to a blonde-haired man, wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Sakura was the one who landed on the floor by her buttocks and she blushed to found out in what position she had got in to. The man was on top of hers!

The man immediately got off her when he noticed her blushing furiously. He offered his hand to help her stand up and Sakura took it. "Sorry, Sakura?" he apologized.

Sakura get surprised. "You know me?" she said, puzzled.

"Yeah, you're Itachi-san's little sister, right?" Deidara grinned. "I'm his friend. You didn't saw me the first time I saw you." he continued.

"Oh..." Sakura knows why. She was unconscious at that time.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-san." he bowed down at her.

"Y-yes... M-me, too!" she accidentally stammered.

"Ehem!" Ino made her presence known.

That's the time Sakura got her attention back to Ino."Oh, sorry, Ino!"

She looked again to Deidara. "What's your name?"

"Deidara."

"Uhm... Deidara, this is my bestfriend, Ino and Ino, this is my brother's friend, Deidara." she introduced to each other.

And they both say, "Hi!"

_**

* * *

A/N: I won't post a sneak peek for now, hope you understand hehe!... 'cos my mind was now tired to think. Anyway, here's my...**_

**REVIEW REPLIES :**

**Songstress of Victory :**You're always making reviews on my stories and I hope you wouldn't change. Thanks a lot for supporting my stories!

**Quiescent Vengeance : **Hopefully it will. But you must find it out yourself on who's gonna Sakura end up with --is to read this story till the last chapter.

**Kissi-chan : **Thanks. Oh, before I forgot, please don't thrash your story, "The Past Changed" 'cos many of us loved it!... hehe!... update soon, okay?

**konohaGIRL : **Yep! I'm a pinoy and I'm proud of it. LOL... How 'bout you?... XD

**Mind At Loss : **You really think that I'm an evil genius? hehe... I agree. XD

**Lhoughin HOTICE : **Hoy! anong lagi akong type at ikaw hindi? hehe... kkbaliw ba yung story ko?... XD

**GunAge : **Thanks, pare!... hehe!...

**EnV : **Sure. I won't delete it as long as you keep on reviewing!... )

**Sweet Assasin : **LOL!... yep!... Neji's a bad boy... nyahaha!... I'm the one who made him like that. XD

**Noyesgirl : **Yay! they aren't real brothers and sisters and it's okay!

**_And to other reviewers, thank you so much and keep on supporting me with my stories._**

**_Also, check out my other story which is Rated M for violence, lemons, etc... --entitled, _"Jesus Of Suburbia." _I hope you R & R, ok? Visit my homepage by going to my profile... Just click my name over there and read my upcoming stories! Ja-Ne!... XD_**

_**o Lady Jaja o**_

_This chapter were done : May 5, 2006 (Friday) ; 6:09 p.m._


	4. It's a date for Deidara

**Disclaimer:** I just borrowed the characters from the Anime, Naruto and obviously, I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: _First of all, let me introduce to all of you my big sister, _SeXy kUnOiChi VaMpiRe...**

**SeXy kUnOiChi VaMpiRe: **Hello! (waving)  
**Lady Jaja:** Introduce yourself, sis!  
**SeXy kUnOiChi VaMpiRe: **Oh, yes! I'm S.K.V. for short and Ja, would you mind if I plug here?  
**Lady Jaja:** No, not at all! Go ahead.  
**SeXy kUnOiChi VaMpiRe: **Ok, please check out my story and bio by typing this address: www . fanfcition . net / sexykunoichivampire (no spaces) or just search my pen name!  
**Lady Jaja:** Yeah right! Heck! You use my page for your own announcement! Anything else...?  
**SeXy kUnOiChi VaMpiRe: **Nah...  
**Lady Jaja: **So now, can you get out of _my room _so that, I can start now to tell them the story of my new chapter here?  
**SeXy kUnOiChi VaMpiRe: **Sure, fine! Bye to all... (waving/walking out)

**_That's my sis. She was here in my room while I'm working on this chapter but thank god she's now out of my sight! LOL. Sorry again for the late update… I'd been very busy lately and got heavy headaches… but here it is! The 4th chapter and I hope you'll like it._**

**_

* * *

Special thanks to _saisei-bara renee-chan14, _my beta and my new found friend! Read her stories, too, coz they are also worthy to read. Anyways, here is the chapter 4. Enjoy! _XD

* * *

**

**MORE THAN WORDS**

**Chapter Four**

_**It's a date for Deidara**_

"So, where would these two pretty ladies heading to?...yeah," Deidara asked, glancing at Sakura, as if checking her out.

"We're heading to the new restaurant here that Ino recommends. Right, Ino?" she answered as she turned to look at Ino, who gave a small nod of agreement.

Deidara was about to start another conversation with them but he felt a familiar chakra behind him; Sakura the same with Ino, stared at the tall shadowy figure right behind Deidara. "Sorry to interrupt your little conversation here but, I have to fetch Sakura home now." Itachi said as he emerged out from the darkness.

"Nii-san…?" Sakura was startled to see her brother there.

"Let's go Sakura, we have to go home immediately." Itachi said walking towards her, grabbing her wrists in the process and not even glancing at Deidara, like he was not there.

"But nii-san, Ino and I—," Sakura was cut off when Itachi spoke again.

"No buts, Sakura! Have you forgotten the promise you made?" he asked her, trying to let her remember the promise she made three days ago.

Sakura then remembered the things they have talked about and the promise she made to Itachi. Sighing, she turned around to face her best friend, "I'm sorry, maybe next time?" She apologized to Ino.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize. I understand." Ino assured Sakura, painting a smile on her face.

Itachi then pulled Sakura again, turning to the opposite way. But even before they could completely turn their backs, Itachi took a moment to glance at Deidara, the same with Sakura who muttered silently, so Deidara could only read her lips discreetly. He was sure that she said a sorry together with an apologizing look. Deidara then grinned at her, transmitting a message that he understood. After that, they completely turned their backs walking away, leaving Ino and Deidara alone.

"Hey, I also need to go now. Well, see you around…yeah," Deidara said to Ino as he walked away then he gave her a wave using the back of his hand.

"Ok, bye!" she shouted at him; she then started to walk away in the opposite direction.

**ooOoo**

Itachi stayed silent as they were walking home. On the other hand, Sakura was stealing glances at him; she too stayed silent then glancing back at him and remembered again what they'd talked about three days ago.

_**Flashback…**_

Sakura had recovered fully the day after she got sick.

The moment she opened her eyes, she raised her right hand across her face to block the light that was coming from the window; squinting her eyes in the process, trying hard to see from the blinding light. She could barely see anything until a shadowy figure of a tall man appeared right in front of the window and pulled the curtains down to cover the window so that, she could see properly.

She returned her hand back to its original position down in the bed sheets as she recognized who it was. "Nii-san…?" She said weakly, feeling a bit groggy from her slumber.

Itachi walked towards her and stopped at the foot of her bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked sincerely examining her carefully.

Sakura slowly tried to move; after sleeping for a whole day, her body felt like a thousand pounds as she tried to sit up. "I'm fine, nii-san." She said weakly, he could ever barely hear her. She then roamed her eyes around and recognized her own bedroom; just the two of them inside it.

She looked up at Itachi, who was also observing her with his arms folded across his chest. A pregnant silence came between the two siblings as they continued to stare at each other's eyes.

Sakura was scared to speak; scared of the mistake she did, but none the less, the trouble she made. She felt guilty of causing trouble and to the fact that she indeed lied to her parents. She bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her fingers nervously when the air inside the room became thick. She knew sooner or later, she would have to face their wrath and make some explanation to them, especially to her older brother Itachi.

Itachi noticed her nervousness and decided to break the contact to lighten her up a bit, and to his delight, it worked.

When Itachi felt that she was now relaxed and calm, he started to speak. "Time to explain," he said calmly with his eyes closed.

Sakura just stared to his serious face and tried to speak up but she couldn't find the right words to start her explanation. "I…I…uh…" she babbled.

"Are you trying to search for an excuse huh, Uchiha Sakura?" he asked calling her name completely, his voice still serious but gentle to her.

"N-no!" she answered him quickly. _"This is it! He called me in my complete name that means I have to prepare myself for a long sermon!"_ her inner self shouted in her mind._ "And it's from him!" _her inner self added. "Well, I'm sorry! It's all my fault…I'm really sorry," she apologized.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked right after she admitted her fault and apologized.

"What! No…he lied to me…I thought he was nice but then…" she trailed off not wanting to continue as she remembered some flashbacks of what Neji did to her. "He asked me to come at his place and help him to take Tenten back to him but…"

Itachi opened his eyes to look at her once again, but she could still see the word concern written in his eyes. "Forget him—everything! Otou-san and Okaa-san still doesn't know what really happened to you," he said as he watched her in the bed.

"But why?" she asked, confused why their parents still didn't know what happened to her. "As your brother, we need to cover it all up just for your sake." Itachi answered her, still not taking his eyes off her.

"We?" she asked again, raising a pink brow, confusion evident in her features.

"Sasuke and I," he answered plainly.

Silence came again between them not after Itachi spoke again. "Promise me you'll never do that again or otherwise, I'll tell them." He warned her, sticking out a finger and positioning it in front of her face, showing to her that he was warning her.

"Yes, I promise," She said pushing away her brother's accusing finger. _'He's like otou-san…no! He was stricter than otou-san when it comes to me.' _She thought.

"Also promise to me that after school, you should get home directly," his voice serious but gentler at her.

"I promise."

She knew she was very lucky to have him as a brother, always there to protect her. She will never do such thing like that, that would make her brother mad again and that was her own promise.

_**End of flashback…**_

She smiled at the memories that came back to her mind. She was very glad to have him now as her older brother and being always at her side to protect her.

**ooOoo**

The next day, it was early afternoon; she was walking down the street and taking a stroll at the shops nearby. She was walking around the market when her attention was suddenly diverted to a very cute cat. The cat was displayed in the window of a certain pet shop.

She walked in the pet shop and walked closer to the cage where the cat is. It was all black but the cat's chest was white, it's very adorable and cute she can't hardly wait to cuddle it!

While she was looking at the cat, the person at the counter walked to her. "It seems you like the cat?" an old lady said, she was standing beside her with a warm smile on her face.

Sakura looked at the woman beside her and knew she was the owner of the shop. "Yes, very much!" she said happily. "How much is that cat?" she asked as she continued to stare at it.

Then the old lady told her the price and immediately bought it. After that, she was now holding the cat in her arms as she walked out the shop. She was busy on playing with her cat when someone called her and she turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, hi! What are you doing here, Deidara?" she asked him giving him a simple smile which melted his heart. But for him, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

He smiled back at her. "Just wandering around…I'm bored…yeah," then he gave a chuckle. "How 'bout you?" he asked back then he turned his eyes to the cat she was holding.

"Same as you. But for me not to get bored, I got myself a very cute cat!" she said while giggling and ruffling the cat by its ears.

"Oh, I see…," he said while walking towards her then stopped when he was at her side.

Sakura eyed him while a smile was plastered at her lips. "Its Hanami festival this Saturday," Deidara started. "Want to come with me?...yeah," he continued.

"Why not? I love Hanami festival!" she replied. Hanami festival is the Sakura blooming festival that the Konoha celebrates every year.

Deidara leaned forward to her face and looked at her eyes, making an eye contact while he was grinning. "Then, it's a date?" Sakura just shrugged her shoulders. Deidara then gave the time and place where he will pick her up for the festival.

"Okay," she replied after he had explained to her everything.

**ooOoo**

Sakura stirred in her sleep as she heard the ring of her alarm clock, she sat up to turn it off. _'Its Hanami festival today!' _she smiled at the thought, then she got up from her bed and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. After 20 minutes, she went out of the shower room and blow dries her hair. After blow drying her hair, she walked to her closet and opened it revealing tons and tons of beautiful and elegant clothes.

She decided to wear a white yukata with a pattern of pink flowers on it. After changing into that beautiful yukata, she grabbed a white chopstick to roll her hair up into a bun. She let small curls of pink hair fell seductively on her cheeks.

When she went out, she met up with her best friend, Ino. She was also wearing a beautiful yukata but a violet one.

"Hey, you look more beautiful today!" Ino complimented her. Sakura was always beautiful but she looked more beautiful and radiant today.

"You, too," She said then gave her a smile.

They started their conversation as they walk in the busy streets of Konoha. "You know, Deidara invited me to come with him at the Hanami party tonight." Sakura started as she linked her arm with Ino's. "Oh...? Well, Shikamaru also invited me tonight," Ino replied while giggling.

Later that day…

It was early evening when Sakura got home after she and Ino hang out. She headed to the kitchen where her mother was; washing some dishes. "Okaa-san," she called out to her mum.

Mikoto looked at her back to see Sakura walking closer to her. "Hm…?" then she smiled at her only daughter.

"Would you allow me to go out tonight for the Hanami party?" she asked her mother, asking for permission while giving her, her best appreciative look.

"And who are you going to be with?" her mother asked back while a smile still playing on her lips.

"A friend invited me to come," she said as she helped her mum to put the dishes on the plate dispenser.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "A friend?" she repeated her daughter's first words as a question. "Well, girl friend or…" she paused for a while. "…boy friend?" she continued like she was teasing her, grinning in the process.

"Kaa-san!" she exclaimed in embarrassment then she turned her back quickly at her mother as she felt her cheeks burning red and continued to putting the dishes at the dispenser.

Mikoto laughed at her daughter's reaction while she's still holding a plate. Then she stopped and regained her composure. "It's okay if you got yourself a boyfriend as long as you put your priorities first," Mikoto said while giving her a small smile.

"I'm going out tonight with a friend I repeat, only a friend and nothing else," she tried to sound angry at her mother.

"Ok, Ok, don't be mad I'm just giving my opinion," Mikoto said as she laughed again at her reaction.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… ok, you can go tonight just be sure you'll get home before 12 midnight," she then smiled when she gave her permission to Sakura.

After putting the last plate in the plate dispenser, she turned around and kissed her mum on the cheek. "Arrigato, Okaa-san!" then Mikoto just gave her a wink.

When Sakura was about to exit the kitchen Mikoto called her. "You look very much stunning on that yukata, sweetie," she complimented at her daughter. And Sakura just gave a giggle. "Arrigato, kaa-san." She said as she smiled at her mother, appreciating the compliment. "Well, wear your red yukata tonight, I'm sure you'll look more stunning!" she added. The red yukata her mother was mentioning was her gift to Sakura just a month ago.

Suddenly, Itachi entered the kitchen. "You're not going anywhere tonight," his voice was smooth but could detect firmness in his words.

Sakura felt her blood boil up. "What! You're not my mother or father to tell me that and besides I already have kaa-san's permission." She said making a very serious don't-mess-with-me face as she stood right in front of him, also trying to lower her voice as possible to contain respect in it.

Then she stared at his brother's face trying to find his reactions but as expected, his face still stoic and serious. After a couple of seconds, she noticed Itachi look at their mother. "Okaa-san, why did you allow Sakura to go out tonight?" his voice still serious but with a little concern.

"Eh? Can't she have fun once for a while?" Mikoto replied as her eye blinked for a while.

Then Sakura glared at Itachi and stick her tongue out. _'Seems like, I will win this time!' _her inner self rejoiced.

"Just let her, Itachi, ok?" Mikoto told her eldest son. "You're being over protective to her you know. Let her have fun for a while."

Itachi gave a meaningful glare to Sakura like: if you'll not follow me, I'll tell them the truth.

Sakura think hard to get away from it then suddenly, she got an idea. "Ok, I'm not going out tonight. Kaa-san, maybe aniki's right that he doesn't want me to get in any danger or some sort of like that!" she said as she acted that she understands Itachi.

"Ok then," Mikoto replied and continued to wipe some kitchen tools.

Itachi didn't reply as he throws a suspicious look to Sakura, that something was not right and he was sure that she was up to something. Itachi then left the kitchen but before he left, he threw another warning look to Sakura.

'_Heck! What's wrong with him?' _inner Sakura screamed in her mind while watching Itachi's retreating figure.

**ooOoo**

It was already 7 in the evening, Sakura made up a plan just a while ago that she'll just escape and meet up with Deidara and with her other friends.

She glanced at her cat and put her forefinger on her lips as if telling the cat to be quiet and smiled after that; relieved that the cat doesn't meow.

She changed into her red yukata with a pattern of golden flowers on it. Then she rolled her hair up by her shiny red chopstick. After doing it, she walked to her mirror and looked at her reflection when she was satisfied at her look; she put on her black cloak to cover her up and silently went out of her room and stealthily walked in the hall, trying not to make any noise as she walk.

When she arrived at the main door, she opened it as quietly as she could and managed to get out from their house. She sighed in relief as she got out from the Uchiha manor gates; guards not noticing her.

When she thought she was now far enough in her house, she took off her cloak and folded it in her arms. She went to the place Deidara told her to meet him and minutes later, she saw him waving at her, he was standing beside a Sakura tree.

Sakura walked towards him while smiling. "I thought you'll never come…yeah," Deidara started, Sakura just giggled at his statement.

"Let's go…yeah," he urged at her and she just nodded, walking together side by side towards the event.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Again, thank you to _saisei-bara renee-chan14 _for beta-ing! muwah! lol... XD_**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Songstress of Victory: **So, what do you think on this chapter? Deidara finally meets Sakura and asked her on a date but Sakura only escape just to go with Deidara! haha!...Whew! thanks to my beta I finished it on time. LoL!

**Siy: **Hey, update your stories soon coz you know how much I love your stories! hehe... Thank you for your wonderful review.

**konohaGiRL: **Oh, yes! my upcoming story, _I'll Love You Always Forever, _it will be my longest ItaSaku fic and I'm very glad that it got you very excited! LuvYah, girl! hehe... XD

**blackXheart: **Thank you so much for your lovely review! You don't know how much it means to me:)

**EnV: **If Deidara is hot in the previous chapter, he will be hotter in the later chaptes! So, you'll love it more! XD

**Sweet Assasin: **Ok, the love triangle...? hmm... it's a surprise one in the later chapter wahahaha!... So, keep on tuning. XD

**Hao'sAnjul: **Don't worry, I already have one and thank you for your review.

**addicted2porings: **Well, believe it coz Itachi cares for Sakura just like he cares for Sasuke when he was younger:)

**Calcifer the all Mighty: **Yes, you're right! Sakura is very lucky to live in a house full of very hot men. Hehe!... drop dead sexy hot men! XD

_**And to other reviewers (old and new), thank you so much for your wonderful reviews...**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm kinda disappointed because of the decreasing number in reviews. You know, everytime you make a review in my story, it encourages me to write a paragraph for the next chapter. So please, review!**

_**Ja-Ne,**_  
**Lady Jaja**


End file.
